Singing Im Sorry
by Brenda -The One And Only Me
Summary: A InuKag Oneshotsongfic. im sorry on a whole new singing level!Inuyasha has a little voice inside him, putting him in his place, and helping him.


**I don't own anything in this. NOTHING!!**

**Ok, there are 2 songs in this, and if u haven't guessed, or if you didn't bother to read the description, this is a songfic! (Or songsfic) **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Inuyasha's POV**

**I have to keep running, I need to get to Kagome. I feel so bad for the things I said. This is fucked up! Why the hell do I feel sorry? Who cares if Kagome is upset? All she's good for is finding the shards! _'You know that's a lie, don't think things that you know isn't true. You're the reason that she ran away, and the reason she might not come back. You have a smooth way of handling things like that, AND when you love the poor girl!' _Stupid voice, Go away! If I let myself believe I love Kagome, then I'll end up Heartbroken and a sissy. Love is for losers. '_then I guess you are a loser, Inuyasha, and a big one at that.' _Oh shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up!!! I do NOT love Kagome! Wait….do I? I do…god I do so much….I have to get to her….Say sorry….But how do I say sorry? Never have before, and I don't think the words "I'm sorry Kagome" Will work. Wait a minute, Kagome had some device that played songs or whatever they are…I have this one stuck in my head…Why did I have to ask to listen to what she was? Aw well…Maybe I could sing to her…But I don't know how to sing! That wont work….not at all. '_Well I think that Kagome would understand that your trying hard to apologize….maybe if you sound really bad, she wont care. Try it Inuyasha, you never know, she could forgive you if you do.' _Maybe the little voice is right. Well I better hurry up. There it is, the well! Whoa, I love all the colour's that you see….it's weird looking….Ah shit, I'm here…How am I going to do this? Better get it over and done with. Hey, her window is open, that's a bonus! What the, she's singing…She sounds so beautiful. **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kagome's POV**

**I'm so sad...it's pathetic. Inuyasha and I had a HUGE fight, so I left. I left, and didn't say goodbye. I don't think I can ever go back…No…I cant….Why did I have to fall in love with Inuyasha?? Why do I just have to always get into a fight with him? I'm so sad….haven't stopped crying since I got back. Maybe some fresh air will do me some good. Ugh, it don't help at all. I'm going to listen to my CD from High School Musical. (A/N: I just love this song that I'm going to put with this. I just love HSM!!) Were is it…Oh here it is! Alright what song….Well this one sounds just like the song I should sing. **

**End Of POV**

**She put the CD in the CD player, and sang to the song.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**It's funny when you find yourself,  
Looking from the outside.  
I'm standing here but all I want,  
Is to be over there.  
Why did I let myself believe,  
Miracles could happen?  
Cause now I have to pretend,  
That I don't really care.**_

I thought you were my fairytale,  
A dream when I'm not sleeping.  
A wish upon a star,  
That's coming true,  
But everybody else could tell,  
That I confused my feelings with the truth,  
When there was me and you.

I swore I knew the melody,  
That I heard you singing.  
And when you smiled,  
You made me feel,  
Like I could sing along,  
But then you went and changed the words.  
Now my heart is empty,  
I'm only left with used-to-be's,  
Once upon a song.

Now I know your not a fairytale,  
And dreams were meant for sleeping.  
And wishes on a star,  
Just don't come true.  
Cause now even I tell,  
That I confused my feelings with the truth,  
Cause I liked the view,  
When there was me and you.

I can't believe, 

_**That I could be so blind.  
It's like you were floating,  
While I was falling,  
And I didn't mind.**_

Cause I liked the view,  
Thought you felt it too,  
When there was me and you.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Kagome was singing it over and over again. Tears falling at the same time, but it made her feel better. She was singing it one last time, unknowing of the listener in her window, since she was facing the other way while she was laying down on her bed. Inuyasha was listening to everything she sang, and felt worse about the fight. Kagome got up and walked over to her CD player, stopped the music and went to sit on her roof. She turned around to see the hanyou she's trying to avoid, in her window! Shocked, she just stood there. Inuyasha got up and walked over to her, only mere inches away from her, she snapped back to reality.**

"**Inuyasha! What are you doing here?!" She exclaimed.**

"**I'm here to apologize and I don't think a mere sorry will do it." **

**She looked at him, fire in her eye's. **

"**Oh course not! After what u said! After that big fight over nothing! YOUR DAMN RIGHT! SORRY ISN'T EVEN CLOSE!!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.**

**It was a good thing no one was home, or they might have ran up asking stupid questions.**

"**Kagome…." Inuyasha started.**

"**Don't even start! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THE LIES! IM TIRED OF HOPING THAT FOR ONE DAMN MOMENT YOU WONT BE TO STUPID AND PIG-HEADED!!" Kagome screamed. **

**Inuyasha didn't know what to do. Maybe he should start singing, but maybe that would make her even more mad. Worth a try right? Inuyasha stepped back a little bit. Kagome was pissed off and he knew that oh-so-well. **

"**Kagome….I…..I don't know how to, but for some reason….Oh to hell with it! Here! The only way I could think of saying sorry! Hope I don't sound like a complete idiot!" He said, then started to sing.**

**Kagome looked at him, totally shocked. He could sing, and he was damn good at it to. She listened to every word that flew out of his mouth. **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(The thoughts in between are Inuyasha's) **

**_I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know  
_-  
This is exactly how I feel, and I think this song was written just for me! Probably not…**

**-_  
I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you  
_-**

**Kagome is my only reason that I will change just a little, I'll try not to be so…so damn stubborn like I always am. I promise!**

**-**

**_I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear  
_-**

**All of the times I didn't get there in time, and she got hurt, I felt like my world was crushed, but she always made me feel better. _  
_-**

**_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is You x4  
_-**

**Kagome is the ONLY reason why I would change, even just a little.**

**-_  
I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know  
_-**

**I'm so sorry, Kagome…..I really don't know why I'm always like that…..**

**-_  
I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you  
I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you_**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kagome had found herself sitting on her bed, just looking at Inuyasha. All the words he said, would any of the song even be true? Was it something that he was trying to do to get he back to find shards? She was to confused. Inuyasha jumped at the window, and looked back, Kagome's eye's still on him. **

"**Kagome, I know that you might not believe anything I say for the rest of your life, but all I can say is this, Even if you don't believe me, I ment all the words in that song. I wouldn't be surprised if I'm hated for the rest of my life by you, but anything that makes you happy, I will go with. Even if that means your happy without me here in your life, as long at your happy, I'm happy." Inuyasha jumped out the window and walked to the well.**

**Kagome still shocked ended up grabbing her bow and arrow. She wrote something on paper, since she couldn't talk for some reason. She out the note on the arrow, and shot it at the ground in front of the shrine holding the well to Inuyasha's time. Inuyasha looked to the window, Kagome not in sight. He saw a white thing on the arrow, and took it off. It was a note.**

_**Inuyasha, I'm sorry, I would have yelled for you, but I cant seem to talk. What would make me the happiest would for you to BE in my life, not out of it. If your going to leave, then just please remember that…well I'm having a problem writing it. I love you.**_

_**Love,**_

**_Kagome _ **

**Inuyasha looked up at the window, and just stood there. He didn't know how long, but it was long enough. Jumping to Kagome's window, he saw her there. She had cried herself to sleep. Inuyasha sat down on the bed, and laid down with her. She seemed not to wake, so he just slept there with her. They woke up sometime in the middle of the night. Kagome felt a arm around her, as if hugging her to comfort her. She went to move but the arm just grasped tighter. She turned around and saw the hanyou sleeping there, his silver hair with the moons glow on it, he looked like an angel. She knew he was FAR from that, but he could be when he wants. She did something without knowing it. She kissed him, and he woke up. His amber orbs glowing with happiness and hope. Kagome giggled, He looked like a cute puppy-dog. He pecked her on the lips, and hugged her closer. **

"**I love you to, Kagome." He whispered to her.**

**She smiled at him, at that moment, all he worries and sadness were gone, and she felt like the world was just perfect. At that moment, all there was, was her and Inuyasha, and that's all that mattered.**

"**I love you to Inuyasha, more than you can imagine." She whispered back.**

"**I love you more." He said, but she had already fallen asleep.**

**Inuyasha just looked at her, and smiled. This was what he always dreamed, and now it was coming true, Kagome loved him, and they both had each other. He felt as if the shards didn't matter, and the only thing that mattered was him holding her. For that moment, he too felt like the world was perfect, well at least Kagome was. He drifted off to sleep, knowing what he'd wake up to tomorrow, His black haired beauty. Kagome.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: WOOT! Man, this twas fun to write…yes….yes indeed. REVIEW OR INUYASHA WILL SLICE YOU UP! Jk, please just review, lemme know what you thought! **


End file.
